In Green We Demise
In Green We Demise 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the eleventh case in Harwell. It takes place in Emerald Green Parks appearing as the fifth case of the district. Plot Previously, while informing Chief Rose about the last investigation, Floyd bursts into the room, interrupting Michael and the Player. Floyd said that they need to head to the greenhouse that they visited to introduce Francisco to gardening very urgently, so Brooklyn, Floyd and the Player get in the car and drive to it. There, they found the dead body of botanist Harry Hatheway, clenching his chest with a white liquid coming out of his mouth. Francisco then rushed to the team, saying that Harry just collapsed when he saw him in the greenhouse. April's autopsy revealed that the victim was killed with a poisonous flower called Anthurium. Francisco was added to the duo's list of suspects, as well as the victim's sister Lisa Hatheway, who wasn't able to stop crying after hearing about her brother's death, and citizen Parvati Kumar, who the victim often invited to have tea at his house and talk to make her feel better after her daughter's murder. Later, Diana told the duo that the storm they had previously dealt with started again and someone was caught under a tree in a dirty, destroyed street. At the street, the duo found writer Tracy Paige, stuck under the tree. They rescued her and added her to their list of suspects, because she said that Harry was a close friend of her. Lisa was also questioned again after discovering that they had a fight, because Lisa refused to spend her money to buy their parents a new apartment. The detectives then also suspected doctor Wade Lindwood, who said that Harry would often come to his office and help take care of the place's plants. Eventually, Wade Lindwood was arrested for Harry's murder. Wade confessed to the crime and said that he killed Harry to get revenge on him for killing his sister. The duo questioned him what he meant, but Wade started to cry. They calmed him down and managed to make him explain that Harry was always trying to be the star in town, always going around and helping people and giving them flowers from his greenhouse. One day, the victim visited Wade's doctor's office, so he could give flowers to the patients. One of the people the gave a flower to was Wade's sisters, but unfortunately, she didn't know that she was deathly allergic to this type of flower. She was rushed to the hospital, but before Wade could even visit her after his shift ended, he got a call from the doctor, saying that his sister passed away. Ever since then, Wade planned a perfect plan to get revenge on Harry for killing his sister. Judge Blade listened to his story and decided to sentence him to 15 years in prison. After the trial, Brooklyn and the Player see how Francisco is doing. He said that he is feeling much better, but is still missing something. Francisco then asked the duo if they could find a photo of him and the victim in Harry's house, so he could keep some of the memories he had with Harry as a friend. They find it and give it back to him. Then, the Player went to talk with senior investigator Anthony Graves, who wanted to see Parvati Kumar again. He said that since Parvati's daughter created the protest, he thought she could know something about it. When questioned, the only thing she knew about it was that Sumati used to always ask people to join around the streets that were destroyed in the storm. There, they found a flyer saying: If you won't unite, we will fight!. The detectives are shocked about this discovery, but before they take action, they tell Parvati about what they discovered Finally, before the duo could tell Chief Rose about what they found out, April goes up to the detectives, saying that the protesters have gone on a riot on the streets with Charity nowhere to be found, but before they could continue with that, something even worse happened. The station got a call from a man, saying that they found a body at the legendary Lake Cartmoor! Summary Victm * 'Harry Hatheway '(Found poisoned in his greenhouse) Murder Weapon * '''Anthurium Flower Killer * Wade Lindwood Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows gardening. *This suspect wears boots. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a moustache. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows gardening. *This suspect smokes electronics cigarettes. *This suspect wears boots. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows gardening. *This suspect smokes electronics cigarettes. *This suspect wears boots. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows gardening. *This suspect smokes electronics cigarettes. *This suspect wears boots. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows gardening. *This suspect smokes electronics cigarettes. *This suspect wears boots. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a moustache. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows gardening. *The killer smokes electronic cigarettes. *The killer wears boots. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer has a moustache. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Garden Shears; Victim identifed: Harry Hatheway; New Suspect: Francisco Bandini) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer knows gardening; Murder weapon registered: Anthurium Flower) * Examine Garden Shears. (Result: Unknown Liquid) * Analyse Unknoqn Liquid. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer smokes electronics cigarettes) * Calm Francisco down. (Result: New Crime Scene: Victim's House) * Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Faded Photo, Tea Cup) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Unknown Woman) * Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: New Suspect: Lisa Hatheway) * Inform Lisa about her brother's death. * Examine Tea Cup. (Result: Saliva) * Analyse Saliva. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Parvati Kumar) * Confront Parvati about the murder. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Dirty Street. (Clues: Locked Phone, Muddy Footprints; New Susect: Tracy Paige) * See how Tracy is feeling. (Result: Tracy knows gardening) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Lisa's Phone) * Analyse Lisa's Phone. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Lisa Hatheway again) * Confront Lisa about the phone calls. (Result: Lisa knows gardening, Lisa smokes electronic cigarettes) * Examine Muddy Footprints. (Result: Mud Sample) * Analyse Mud Sample. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer wears boots; New Crime Scene; Table) * Investigate Table. (Clues: Locked Diary, Torn Paper) * Examine Diary. (Result: Francisco's Diary) * Analyse Francisco's Diary. (09:00:00) (Result: Talk to Francisco Bandini again) * Ask Francisco about his recent diary entry. (Result: Francisco knows gardening, Francisco wears boots) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: New Suspect: Wade Lindwood) * Question Dr Lindwood about the victim. (Result: Wade knows gardening, Wade smokes elcetronic cigarettes, Wade wears boots) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Broken Tree. (Clues: Torn Card, Wet Paper, Dirty Book) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Talk to Lisa Hatheway again) * Confront Lisa about the threat. (Result: Lisa wears boots) * Examine Wet Paper. (Result: Talk to Parvati Kumar again) * Interrogate Parvati because of the message. (Result: Parvati knows gardening, Parvati smokes electronic cigarettes, Parvati wears boots) * Examine Dirty Book. (Result: Talk to Tracy Paige again) * Ask Tracy about the victim. (Result: Tracy smokes electronic cigarettes, Tracy wears boots) * Investigate Flower Field. (Clues: Bag of Flowers, Latex Gloves) * Examine Bag of Flowers. (Result: Anthurium) * Examine Latex Gloves. (Result: Hair) * Analyse Anthurium. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer has brown eyes) * Analyse Hair. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has a moustache) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Dead in the Depths (5/6)! Dead in the Depths (5/6) * See how Francisco is doing. (Result: New Clues on Victim's House) * Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Pile of Paper) * Examine Pile of Paper. (Result: Talk to Francisco Bandini again) * Give Francisco his photo back. (Reward: Free Burger) * Talk with Anthony. (Result: Talk to Parvati Kumar again) * Question Parvati about the protest. (Result: New Clues on Dirty Street) * Investigate Dirty Street. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Flyer) * Analyse Flyer. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Parvati Kumar again) * Tell Parvati about the flyer. (Reward: Turban) * See what April wants. (Reward: 10,000 Coins) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Emerald Green Parks Category:Cases in Harwell